Space
by RyuuKai
Summary: This is sort of a sequel to I will be the one im not really sure if this is any good general crazyness ensues...Kaitaka


This is sort of a sequel to I will be the one im not really sure if this is any good general crazyness ensues...

Kai was lead in the field by the park the wind gently moving his bangs across his face normally content in this sort of enviroment Kai frowned.

It was over two weeks since he declared his obsessive love for Takao but he said they needed some time apart Kai snarled at the memmory...

Flash back

"Hey Kai what are you doing?"Takao asked nervously as the dual haired teen was brushing his teeth with his tooth brush.

Kai blinked innocently at the bluenette and gave a possessed looking grin.

"Getting closer to you just using this tooth brush makes me more a part of you"

"O-Okay..." mumbled Takao thinking it was best not to ask.

Later that day

"Hey Rei!!!!!!" Takao threw his arms around his friend and Kai's eye twitched.

"Hug time!!!!!!"Squeeled a hypo Max and jumped on the two Kai was growling like a wolf and stalked up behind the trio.

"Get your hands off now..." snarled Kai making Max and Rei shiver, and jump off a bewildered looking Takao, who was quickly dragged into a dark bedroom for a few hours... (Two Guess's what they're doing...)

incident three

"Um Kai what are you doing?"

"Changing your wardrobe..."

"Why?"

"So we can have matching out fits"Kai said in a voice that practically screamed duh...

Takao walked to the clothes and picked up a jacket and turned it over.

Property of Kai Hiwatari

Takao sweat dropped and looked over and Kai with an uneasy look.

"Um Kai why is this embroidered on the back..."

Kai looked up and smiled.

"Thats to avoid people like that barman, that guy on the bus, Brooklyn the guy that stared at you in the street, the neoborg boys, the all stars, Miguel,Mystel,and any other people I have or have yet to disembowl"

"Oh so your gonna stop the fights then? Hilary will be pleased..."

She wont have to drag him off people anymore...

"Dont be silly Takao..." Kai shook his head as if I was crazy.

"Its for when im not there..."

I dropped the jacket and stared at the dual haired sexy psychopath and took a step back.

"But if you like that take a look at the shirt" Takao slowly made his way over to the shirt and picked it up his eyes widening.

If you can see this your to close...

and on the back it said

BACK OFF!!!!

Kai grinned "Neat huh?"

"I dont know Kai its a bit-"

Kai eyes went watery and his lip gave a small twitch and Takao stuttered nervously.

"Um i'll think about it..." and quickly ran out the room.

Incident five

Takao woke up feeling smothered and bushed something off as he groggily rubbed his eyes and even in his sleepyness felt them bulge, his room had turned into a flower shop.

Looking up only to see a huge banner with a dragon and phoenix entertwined with eternal scrawled underneath romantic sort of... scary yes...

"Kenny why do you think he's being so- so... weird" whimpered Takao unaware Kai was listening under the dojo window as stalking/spying was his habit since the boat cruise (season one)

"Well what I can gather he's had all these feelings stored up for so long it just exploded the flood gates are open but im sure Kai will be back to his old self in a week or two after he gets it out of his system"

"I hope your right Kenny..."

I scowled 'Weird huh?...' i gruffly stood up and tried to think of a way to rectify this and i heard Takao go into the back garden to practise.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhh"

I shot around to find Takao trying to beat off a bird which was pecking him frantically he darted back in the dojo screaming its a sign from the gods not to train...

While I had a great way to earn forgiveness that cat owed me a favour...

"Hey Takao" I growled my voice hoarce from all the screaming "Me and my friend Israfel got something for you"

"oh?" Takao looked at the cute cat that stood almost proudly by Kai.

"She owed me a favour so here ya go!" Kai brought his arms from behind his back and gently put a big and rather limp crow on the table not noticing Takao sudden paleness.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get the little shit in trees, garbage cans, spires, telephones poles... but with me and Israfel here combing are hunting skills this hell creature was damned from the start I had to climb on top of the church and distract it by screaming random things like Ride the pig!!! and when will the lies end!!! while Israfel pounced on it so with our combined effort we got that thing for pecking you"

Takao looked at Kai who was laughing hysterically like a derranged maniac his eyes flashing crimson and petting the cat congradulating it for a job well done.

"Um... Kai?"

"MuhahaBwahahahahaha we got the bastard!!"

"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kai looked over blinking at his out burst "What?"

"I think we need some space..."

End of Flash back

I sighed and rolled onto my side. 'I knew showing affection had reprecutions but I didnt think it'd be that bad...'

A charcoal cat walked up and curled herself against Kai's stomach.

"Israfel do you have any idea how this relationship thing works?"

The cat seemed to smile at him but obviously said nothing for the moment at least because for Kai... who knew...

"May you should see the girl master" whispered Drazers voice on the air. 


End file.
